The present invention relates to a LCD luminous structure, by which more power can be saved, and cells will not been updated frequently.
LCDs (liquid crystal display) have been widely used in a pager, a wireless phone, and other products. In general, if it is used at night, a light emitting diode or other light source is necessary so that the displaying message may be clearly seen by a user. However, light emitting diodes or other light sources consume much power. If it is used frequently, the power will be wasted. Thus the prior art LCD has some defects necessary to be improved.